


Free Laughter

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Vanitas and/or Ventus Halloween Fics 2020 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gameplay Story Integration, Gen, Give Vanitas Happiness, KHUX Era Shenanigans, Time Travel, VanVen Stannies Halloween Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Holiday events bring holiday themed Heartless to Daybreak Town. Even if it was a Data world, it seemed. And yet.Ven gets an interesting visitor (not that his friends realise).And Vanitas is hurtled beyond when he should be (and really, after the first time, Vanitas was used to it now).
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vanitas and/or Ventus Halloween Fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Free Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> For the VanVen Discord Server Halloween Event
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Pumpkin  
> Secondary prompt: Candy
> 
> (Note - This is the first of two Halloween Fics I made this year. This is the fluffy one.)

"Is this normal?!" Vanitas snarled as he dodged the claw of a Pumpkin Soldier, bewildered by the sheer number of Heartless that had suddenly appeared in the area to attack.

The young Ven laughed at Vanitas as a quick Aero was cast in the direction of the Soldier-type Heartless, "Well as normal as it gets! Holiday invasions don’t happen often but it usually means more Lux at the end of the week!"

"You know I don't even know what that means?!" Vanitas hissed, summoning his Void Gear at last to join the fighting.

Ven grinned, glad that his hunch about Vanitas being a fellow Keybearer had been correct, before returning his attention to the groups of Heartless that had appeared.

* * *

How it all started, was simply this:

Halloween week had been fast approaching in Daybreak Town, and as per usual, the Union members had chipped in with the event and decorated the town with orange, blacks and ghostly whites. But like every other massive holiday event they’d had over the past few years, themed Heartless seemed to appear in droves, as if drawn to the Light produced by everyone.

The Union leaders had been preparing for the horde (It was their first year without the Foretellers directing them, in fact, but they'd had some practice leading up to Halloween) but what they hadn't expected, was the addition of a strange armored man falling out of the sky from a strange portal, unconscious and clearly injured.

Brain and Lauriam had been quick to be suspicious about the visitor and how he'd even arrived in the Data Daybreak Town. Ephemer and Skuld had been more worried about what could have injured him that badly. 

Ven, however, had found himself immediately drawn to him, and instead of joining in the conversation with the rest, began casting Cure, watching open wounds slowly stitch close. 

(He couldn't explain it to the others, how the young man felt all too familiar. How it felt like his own self, but not. His grip on Missing Ache tightened at the thought.)

He introduced himself as Vanitas, when awoke not long after. And Ven couldn't help but find familiarity in the name. At the Darkness that seemed to emanate from him.

(And Ven knew it was Darkness. He didn't know what to tell the other leaders, that they'd let a being of Darkness into their ranks. Would they even believe him if he did?)

And if gold eyes had lit up in strange recognition at the sight of him when he’d first awoken, Ven knew it didn't matter for now. 

They had a fun invasion to prepare for.

* * *

When Vanitas awoke, he'd looked around, confused about his surroundings. He caught sight of blond hair and blue eyes, recognising his Light in that moment, but then frowned.

Too small. 

When was he?

"Are you alright now?" a voice asked (Familiar, as Ven's lost memories nagged at him), as a hat wearing teen dressed in black entered his view. "You seemed to have taken quite a beating before you arrived here."

Vanitas scowled at the suspicion clear in his voice, "I'm fine. Where's here?"

"Daybreak Town," Came the small voice of Ven. Blue eyes glittered in concern. "You don't know?"

Vanitas wondered if he should keep quiet, but then decided against it as he shook his head, "Last I remember, I’d been in the Keyblade Graveyard..."

A hissing intake of breath.

"Did we miss someone?" "How? All the Dandelions’ data should already be in the system. Someone new couldn't have slipped in right, Brain?" "But it is possible for last minute entries. Remember our friend Skuld?" "Yeah. It's possible he took longer than everyone to arrive." “Still strange, Ephemer, considering he doesn’t recognise where he is. Heck, is he even a Keybearer to begin with?”

But Vanitas knew all their conclusions were wrong. 

After all, the only reason he could have arrived here was due to his connection to Ven, albeit this time, it had somehow been a younger Ven he’d been drawn to.

And Ven looked like he knew it too, seeing his other shift guiltily as he began speaking, "Does it matter how he arrived here? We need to finish preparations. The horde should be arriving tomorrow, right?"

Determined blue eyes looked at him and smiled, "My name's Ventus. Call me Ven! And you are...?"

Vanitas scoffed, hiding the calm that had settled in his heart, "Vanitas."

He'd heal here. And maybe see a piece of happiness of Ven's younger self. From when he was whole, and still had his memories. 

(A different Ven to the one he’d known.)

* * *

All that had somehow led to Vanitas standing back to back with the much smaller Keybearer, carefully dodging the candy shaped bombs, claw strikes, and debilitating magic thrown at them by the various holiday themed Heartless.

"How is _any of this “normal”_?!" Vanitas snapped as he lashed out with Void Gear at the Jack O'Lantern, the pumpkin clad Heartless dispersing in a cloud of Darkness. 

"If you've been in Daybreak Town for longer than a few months, this _is_ considered the norm!" Ephemer shouted from a different crowd of Heartless nearby.

"Getting rid of everyone’s pent up frustration on Heartless while gathering Lux?" Skuld laughed, "It's definitely more fun than beating up simulations of ourselves."

"It’s fun, for sure," Ven laughed, jumping away from another claw grabbing at him, "We don't even know why they form like this, but the silliness of it all makes us laugh, and really we enjoy it."

And Vanitas did see the enjoyment in the other’s eyes. This was a Ven that was still unafraid of Darkness, unafraid of fighting. It made him smile a little (not that he’d ever admit it to the people he knew, if he ever met them again), seeing the burst of wind magic from the boy send a group of pumpkin shaped Heartless into the air, and Ven laugh so freely.

So Vanitas smirked, an idea forming in his mind. 

"Hey Ven!" He shouted, watching blue eyes turn to him in confusion. "The one who destroys the least Heartless between the two of us has to get the other as much candy as they want! Starting now!" 

And Vanitas gave a barking laugh as he heard the young Ven choke and shout "Unfair!" before beginning his own count.

This time was freeing.

He hoped he could savor these memories and this time they now had.

* * *

A single blue eye watched the events that transpired, a fond smile crossing his face. An unexpected alteration to the timeline, but he'd let them have it.

"Now... how do I break it to Luxu that this timeline is now completely messed up..." he wondered, amusement in his voice.

Vanitas deserved all the happiness he could get, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Az thank you for allowing me a late entry registration but again thanks to the server for hosting the event! 
> 
> Had fun with this one because the style’s a bit more light hearted than my norm. I actually had a different idea involving having Ven drag Vani to Halloween Town and shoving Vani in a pumpkin hat but then I was playing Dark Road and decided “nah lets yeet vani into the past once more but much further this time”.
> 
> So yeah. This happened. Time travel canon divergence? Time Travel Canon Divergence. 
> 
> MoM!Sora says Vanitas deserves happiness in this one :3
> 
> Also timeline for Union X is pre-possessed Ven reveal, and for Vanitas, assume post KH3 as per norm.


End file.
